falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Puesta del Sol
(PdS north) (PdS south) |fußzeile = 240px Puesta del Sol Süd |terminal = Puesta del Sol Terminaleinträge }} noicon|135px|center Puesta del Sol ist ein Ort im Sierra Madre, den man im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Dead Money finden kann. Hintergrund Puesta del Sol's construction crews had numerous clashes and arguments with the casino construction crews and the construction lagged behind Salida del Sol. It was as if construction efforts ran out of steam and money. Aussehen There are two sides to Puesta del Sol, North and South. There are at least two levels in most areas, often allowing the player character to move safely on rooftops or balconies. This can be invaluable in avoiding red clouds and passing through radio sources safely. Puesta del Sol Nord Upon entry through the Puesta del Sol north gate, there is a hole in the wall to the north. To the other side, then north, there is a courtyard. Rather than going through the hole in the wall, going west to the "town square" leads to the Service-Route. Northwards is an intersection. The intersection (there is a signpost with "town square" written on it) leads to a hologram vendor. To the west and facing the southern wall is a hole in the wall. Inside is some crates, a staircase and trip wires. At the top are some wooden planks, which lead to the zone to pick up the radio frequency "743.00Hz ULF" (Elijah's frequency). There is a bear trap right behind the ledge at the end of the planks. On the westward path, past the hole in the wall, there is another intersection. To the east a courtyard that leads to a hologram vendor. To the west is a path, that when followed leads to the service route and the entrance to the path connected to the Puesta del Sol-Schaltstation. Through the path connected to the switching station is a gate leading to Puesta del Sol south. Puesta del Sol Süd The gate leads to the area where Dean Domino must be left in Strike Up the Band. Nearby is the entrance to a Zerstörter Laden. On the path south-west and past a hologram which appears after Strike Up the Band, there is a hole in the wall leading to a store on the northern wall. Inside the store is a vending machine code for Buffout. The store also has a Sierra Madre Verkaufsautomat. To the south is an archway leading to a building. The building overlooks an area filled with the Cloud. Westwards is an area filled with the Cloud. To the north is the second entrance to Puesta del Sol south, as well as an entrance to a ruined cafe. Once again, to the west is an area covered with the Cloud. Gebäude Bemerkenswerte Beute Puesta del Sol Nord * The Foreman's key: Needed to unlock the Service-Route. It can be found on a desk at the top of the stairs at the far west part of Puesta del Sol North, just southwest of the switching station entrance. * A stained note can be found in the north-east corner of the map. Puesta del Sol Süd * The vending machine code for the auto. rifle upgr. internals mod for the automatic rifle can be found next to the wires where you leave Dean in the quest Strike Up the Band. * The vending machine code for the holorifle adv. calibration mod for the holorifle can be found on top of the tallest roof. To get there, go into the ruined cafe and exit through the top floor (exit located southern part of cafe, not north or east). Follow the rooftops to the center building in the square and you will see a grating leading to the platform above. The vending code is on the ground at the base of the center column opposite the ramp you came up. * The vending machine code for Buffout is located east around corner from ruined cafe in a shop with a vending machine. * The vending machine code for the demolition charge can be found in the southwest side of Puesta del Sol South, near a pool table on the third floor of a building with a wire ramp surrounding a courtyard of toxic cloud. It is on the same level as a sun bathing room, above the laser pistol. * 4 of Diamonds-Sierra Madre: Enter Puesta del Sol South from the ruined store, take a left and the room you enter will have it on the top shelf along the wall. The Jack of Spades is in the same room behind the couch. * A journal can be found in the ruined store on top of a little bookshelf in a room with a queen-sized bed. Zugehörige Quests * Gemischte Signale * Strike Up the Band Vorkommen Puesta del Sol appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, Dead Money. Hinter den Kulissen "Puesta del Sol" translates as "sunset" in Spanish. Galerie Puesta_del_Sol_north.jpg|Puesta del Sol Nord Puesta del Sol south.jpg|Puesta del Sol Süd en:Puesta del Sol ru:Пуэста дель Соль Kategorie:Dead Money Orte